


mystery of souls

by smallredboy



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s04e06 A Chip Driver Mystery, F/F, Pining, Racism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Simone pines for Tahani while they go through Brent's book.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Simone Garnett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	mystery of souls

**Author's Note:**

> for the femlashficlets prompt table challenge, and for ladiesbingo with the square "partnership".
> 
> enjoy!

"I guess we're partners in crime," Simone starts, holding up Brent's book. "Because this book qualifies as one, I'd say."

Tahani smiles at her, taking a sip of her tea as she looks back down at the book. "It  _ really _ does, darling. I knew Brent was a wasteful racist arsehole, but this is something else." She sighs. "I mean. Scarlet Pakistan? Really?"

" _ She was of the most exotic features, caramel skin that brightened against the light of the sun. Her long, long legs and faux-British accent made her all the more attractive _ ," Simone reads, before pausing. Her face twists in distaste "Faux-British?"

Tahani straightens up, clutching at her teacup tighter. "I'm going to beat some sense into that man, I swear on all that is holy."

"We can at the book sale," she says, leaning in to squeeze Tahani's hand. She can't help but still be starry-eyed at her, as much as she's Chidi's soulmate. They're not even really together, not yet, just kisses here and there that don't evolve into anything more. She didn't progress their relationship because it was all fake, at first, but now she knows this all has to be real. Her brain wouldn't conjure up a racist, misogynistic white man to torture her. Her brain isn't  _ that _ terrible, she believes. "We're going to rip him a new one."

Tahani clicks her tongue and flips a page. "I suppose we will."

She glances at her again, her copy of  _ Chip Driver _ still open. She loathes Brent's objectifying, racist, misogynistic view of Tahani, how he lusts after her like she's an object to gawk at, but she's under a similar spell. Truly, who isn't under a love spell when around Tahani Al-Jamil? Even Eleanor, the Architect, seems to have  _ something _ for her. Not that he can blame her. She's beautiful, really, and every part of Simone wants to kiss her under the moonlight, take her into her arms and love her.

But they're barely friends. She has to calm down a little.

When Eleanor comes to them, Simone nearly breaks something.

"He made some… insensitive choices."

Simone immediately whips her head up, and is happy to see Tahani giving her the same tired look she knows so well. She clenches her jaw and focuses her attention back onto Eleanor, as much as she would like to give a sermon about how it's a lot more than a few  _ insensitive choices _ . God, Eleanor understood the sexism part with ease, but it's like the racism just doesn't get through her skull.

"But can't you see a way to forgive him?"

She hadn't expected supernatural beings like the Architect to be so blindsided by racism. But she guesses she can't have nice things, not even in the Good Place. 

"No. Not now, not ever. Why should I? Why do I  _ have _ to forgive him?"

Eleanor pales.

"He made a caricature out of Tahani— an objectifying, sexist, racist caricature, at that— he mocked Chidi for most of the damn book, and I'm not even there to be mocked!"

Tahani purses her lips. "Yeah, there hasn't been any… Simone-like characters, thus far. It's like she doesn't even exist in his head. It's inexcusable, Eleanor. We're not sitting around and forgiving this  _ rubbish _ ."

She nods and draws in a sigh. "Okay, ladies. I get it. I'll ask… the higher ups. About your questions, Simone."

Simone gives her a blank stare before nodding. She manages a smile. "Okay."

Eleanor walks off, and as soon as she's out of sight, Tahani scoffs.

"What a load of poppycock."

Simone grins. "I know, right?" She grabs the book once again, flipping it to a random page. "Okay, what's the next cringe-worthy description of people of color our boy Brent can give us?"

Tahani takes a sip of her tea, smiling at her. That look makes her weak at the knees. "Let's see what he's got."

Simone would spend the rest of her days in the Good Place listening to Tahani's voice if she could. But she'll take what she can get, which is glimpses of it from time to time.

This experience— with Brent's book— will bring them closer, anyway. At least that's what she's hoping for.


End file.
